memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth spacedocks
Name This page needs a better name. I used the "Warp Five Complex" part because other articles use that name for the drydock, which may be downright wrong, and also because the term NX drydock is already in use for the other station. Ideas? - 00:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :How about we merge the two into one article called "NX Drydock" and have two sections in that article for each type, since they are both drydocks? -- TrekFan Talk 13:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Was the term "NX drydock" mentioned? If not, it is not much better than this title... in that case, merging is still a very valid option given the lack of detailed information we have about either drydock, but the title is not. Alternative suggestions would be simply "drydock", "Earth drydock" or "Earth drydock (22nd century)". -- Cid Highwind 13:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Better option, merge this with Earth spacedocks, which now covers all unnamed spacedocks. - 20:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) seperate studio model section I was wondering if the bginfo on the USS Enterprise spacedock, especially now it is quite large, isn't warranting a proper background (studio model) section? I know there is additional info on the models available on the other types as well, that could be added at a later stage..Also I like to propose a namechange to Earth and Federation spacedocks...Can we be sure that the latter two types were only in use by or at Earth and that no other federation members used them?--Sennim 21:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Regarding the name, this page only covers in-universe the particular spacedocks seen in orbit of Earth. While I'm sure these type of structures are use elsewhere, the subject isn't the spacedock types. Articles on the types seen, or even a combined article, would generally have the same information as this page, so I'm not convinced splitting them would be a good idea in all cases. As for a background section at the end of the page, if a fourth note is needed in any of the bg sections, the system in use at Quarters should work, though I don't think we need to be doing that yet, since the uniform pages have bg notes just as long in them. - 22:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ENT appearances These types of spacedocks appear in and . As far as I can see, the page currently only cites "Broken Bow", "The Expanse" and "Home", however, so references to the other two episodes should probably be included (at least, just to say that one or both of the docks are seen therein). There's also info on Columbia s dock in the special features for the ENT Season 4 DVD. --Defiant 22:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Orbital Drydock Facility Based on the text on the side of Orbital 6 (see the external link in the bg note), we might be able to move the primary Enterprise spacedock to this name. Thoughts? - 08:39, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I personally think that's a good idea. Not only will it mean we can put something more substantial there but it'll probably also help with linking. We can add a link to the new article on this page too. --Defiant 12:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It certainly looks like that the pod is still carrying the designation Drexler gave it, so I concur--Sennim 15:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC)